Generally, cosmetic powder is a kind of beautifier used for applying make-up to the skin of a user, such as a user's face, or for removing moisture from the skin. Cosmetic powder is typically applied to the skin using a make-up utensil, such as a powder puff or a make-up brush. Further, the cosmetic powder has been typically carried and used in a state in which the powder is contained in a specified container that is referred to as a cosmetic powder container. Further, conventional cosmetic powder containers proposed and used in the related art have been typically configured to receive respective make-up utensils therein.
The construction of an example of conventional cosmetic powder containers is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. As shown in the drawings, the cosmetic powder container 1 includes a container body 2 which is open at an end thereof so as to contain cosmetic powder therein, an outer cap 3 tightened to the open end of the container body via a screw type of engagement, a middle cap 4 installed at a location between the container body and the outer cap and receiving therein a make-up utensil 6 (in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a powder puff as the make-up utensil is received), and a mesh 5 or perforations 5A (hereinbelow, referred to as ‘powder discharging part’) formed in the central area of the bottom of the middle cap so as to discharge the cosmetic powder from the container body.
To apply cosmetic powder to the skin of a user using the cosmetic powder container 1 having the above-mentioned construction, the user may move the powder container 1 in a state in which the outer cap 3 is tightened to the container body, so that the powder is discharged from the container body 2 through the powder discharging part 5 or 5A provided in the middle cap 4 and is applied to the make-up utensil 6, and thereafter, the user may apply the powder of the make-up utensil 6 to the skin. Alternatively, the user may perform the above-mentioned process after opening the outer cap 3 in the initial stage of a make-up process and applies make-up to the skin using powder, which has been applied to the make-up utensil 6.
When the make-up has been completely applied, the user receives the make-up utensil 6 in the middle cap 4 and tightens the outer cap 3 to the container body 2, and carries on oneself the powder container.